User talk:OathkeeperKH
http://i603.photobucket.com/albums/tt120/triassicforce2510/chara-gami.gif Your job on the crew Hey OKH!!! I'm stopping by to tell you I have designated the primary responsibilties for you on the Mirage Arena. And it is... Dum Dum Dum!!! '''Make sure rules are followed on the Nomination. Check the forum to see the other crew members jobs. If you don't like it... I'll happilly change it. User Friend Box to get my friend userbox! SER made it <3 May I have one in return? You get: }} SC Hey! It seems that you like Shugo Chara! hah I'm a big fan too ^-^ Thanks! hah, Of course my favorite character is Ikuto ^o^* hah But I like a lot Amu and Utau And my fav shugo charas are kiseki and miki =P What about you? Yeahh Good characters =D hah Yeah I do, I like the first season and Doki but I don't like a lot party, Do you like it? Good hah But well I do like party but what I don't like is that y'know is a end of the story and it makes me feel sad ._. haha Yeah it is T_T haha Hey and you know the wiki of shugo chara? Just asking =J But in that wiki they don't have for example talk bubbles or things like that right? hahah Hey and you have other animes that you like? hah Thanks ^^ lol OMG! I love the picture that you have were all the characters of Shugo Chara are chibis! ^-^!! haha Heh Your welcome it is a really nice image hah XP Hey hey and do you like the couples of SC? hah Ok! Hey I see you want to enter to a drawing contest of Shonen Jump Cool! XD Great! haha and of what are your drawings? Ü Roger! haha XD ^^; This Is a Test to my Happiness! Hey...? OH MY GOD!!!! Keeping You Up-To-Date... Yoruichi talk bubble image Hi OKH can the charapter be roxas and the coler be blue and black ? thanks and your cool/nice from thekeyofdestiney also you can use saix or roxas for saix Quote is moon shine down for roxas Iam me nobody alse I cant get to sigh my name kan u hlp thanksthekeyofdestiney 19:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks !!:) youve done too much but can you make it with oathkeeper and oblivion? thanks thekeyofdestiney 22:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ps ok=left ob =right :} { {tkd time=thekeyofdestiney 22:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC)testing 123 i cant make the sign workthekeyofdestiney 22:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) can you help :{thekeyofdestiney 22:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) i did it !!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all your help. you stil here ? I Have Two Questions roxas freindly photo fun no i know it sounds weird but i got it from gaygamer.com gaygamer.com/images/roxas thekeyofdestiney 00:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) What's your problem?! when i try using photo bucket it does not work. signed Re: One More Thing I Forgot! Alright how about this one? http://img248.imageshack.us/img248/5240/axelchibi.jpg the code whats that ? Hmm... Amazing! newbee Hi im new here and i could use some help Thekeyofdestiny 00:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC)